Lid
Profile Appearance Lid has red eyes, one of which is hidden by a black and red eye piece, and medium length, milk blue hair that is worn with a dull dark green cloth. She wears a dark green top with black belted segments on it and a white cloth top, partially revealing her breasts. She also has dark, dull green shorts with white lining, a black belt, and a slit up the side with black lacing, two belts on the upper leg, and a pair of dull, dark green boots with black and white accenting. She also wears black fingerless gloves and one leg is covered by a black stocking with red line detail. Personality A collected, objective-minded woman, Lid normally has her ducks in a row. If one falls out of line, she lets everyone know without beating around the bush. Fearing confrontation, she prefers to set traps, hide inside her cardboard box, and keep tabs on those around her. If she is taken aback, she tends to flub her lines and bite her tongue. Story Noire is surrounded by several subordinates beneath Lid after she and the Secretary head on through town. Lid calls them off and asks for information, but besides their concerns they were harassing Resta- they found nothing. She calls them off and quickly leaves, with Noire recognizing her and expressing the idea that she may have been the one to attack Resta, since she was the one following her around in this city. Having broken into her base, the group attempt to find and confront Lid. One by one they drop like flies- falling for the variety of traps she set until only the Secretary and Noire remain. Lid appears and prepares to attack, but to her surprise the group return, unharmed and ticked off. Confident they stand no chance, she claims to welcome the entire group in a fight. After her defeat, Lid quietly agrees to come with the group to check on Resta. She claims not to have done anything, with Noire's patience tested as Lee-Fi attempts to drag her into a duel. Blanc points out she located a bomb within Lid's room that matched the fragment recovered from Resta, but Lid reveals Resta somehow managed to fall on a landmine; set by herself. Resta is able to recall that she was trying to find Lid to agree to the peace treaty she made for them when a woman gave her some directional shortcuts. Convinced it may be the same woman who caused her problems, Noire requests the trio join her mission to find her. While Lid and Lee-Fi accept it at first, Resta causes them to recall the past events when they all split up out of concern they weren't treated right. Before they join her, they insist on fighting Noire a final time. With their defeat, the three Generals agree to team up with Noire. Equipment Weapons Skills Abilities * Physical Resist Lv2 * Null Berserk Leader Effect Stay Calm ! * Null Dizy * Instant KO 10% Normal Skills Special Moves Etymology Lid's name is derived from the Lid in 'So'lid'' of the game title Metal Gear Solid. Trivia * Her eye piece is a reference to the Solid Eye used by Old Snake in Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots. * Her use of a CQC capable knife is a reference to Naked Snake's preferred melee weapon in Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater Navigation Category:Lid Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Generals Category:Hyperdevotion Noire: Goddess Black Heart Characters Category:Lastation Residents Category:Female Characters